Saint Patrick's Day
by speccyboy
Summary: Sweevo/Nina friendship story. Sweevo has a surprise in store when he goes to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day with Nina. Please read and review : Happy Saint Patrick's Day, everyone - sorry if I've missed it who's reading, that is . Read and review :


**Saint Patrick's Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for good old Sweevo :)**

**Note: The song featured in this story is "Afterglow" by Genesis, from their 1976 album "Wind and Wuthering" (I own nothing, Genesis guys - no lawsuits)**  
**This story leads into my second full-length outing for Sweevo (which will be based on the Blake's 7 episode "Orbit") :)**

It was Saint Patrick's Day in Camden Town, Greater London, England. I sat in a pristine Irish restaurant, where I was the only non-Irish patron present.

_You're an Italian in an Irish restaurant, man. Never thought you'd hear yourself say that, did you?_

My thoughts were vacant, until I witnessed a familiar fair-haired woman enter the restaurant. I tried not to pull a Vila-like facial expression as the woman entered the restaurant, all dressed in purple.

"Well... Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Nina." I smiled smugly. She smiled back, slightly Avon-like in her behaviour.  
"Thank you, Sweevo." I always liked it when she pronounced my name correctly ("Swear Voe"). I gave her her present - it was a green shamrock with a purple bow around it. She smiled and said nothing, but I could see it in her eyes that she was trying to say "thank you".

We ate our expensive meal in silence. I had a very Vila-like smile on my face the whole time, which only aroused Nina's suspicions.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously.  
"You'll find out." I smirked.

Just then, the lights dimmed, and I was asked to approach the stage. I did so, wearing my green suit and black turtleneck which seemed to illuminate the whole place. I spoke briefly into a microphone:

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a great friend of mine - and it's been a pleasure to work alongside you."

I sat down in front of a synthesiser / keyboard, and spoke to the band on the stage.

"The Wind and Wuthering Medley - Unquiet Slumbers For The Sleepers In That Quiet Earth in F-major and Afterglow, in F-flat major / G-sharp major."

We began the first part of the medley - "Unquiet Slumbers For The Sleepers In That Quiet Earth", a very haunting and atmospheric instrumental track. The first half ("Unquiet Slumbers For The Sleepers...") was slow and moody, relying heavily on low lighting and wind instruments. It wasn't until I started performing the second half of the song ("...In That Quiet Earth") that the lighting intensified and my synthesiser solo became more prominent, accompanied by a cascading drum strike, and guitar backing. As I neared the end of the instrumental section, I knew I was going to have trouble performing the segue from the instrumental to the vocal song, but I gave it a try.

_Do your best, Sweevo. For her!_

I executed it flawlessly - and I then heard a "drone" effect on the drums as we segued into "Afterglow". I would have sang the song but I was too busy concentrating on the keyboard / synthesiser chords and octaves, so one of the guitarists filled in for me.

**Afterglow**

_"Like the dust that settles all around me,_  
_I must find a new home._  
_The ways and holes that used to give me shelter,_  
_Are all as one to me now._  
_But I, I would search everywhere Just to hear your call,_  
_And walk upon stranger roads than this one _  
_In a world I used to know before._  
_I miss you more._

_Than the sun reflecting off my pillow,_  
_Bringing the warmth of new life._  
_And the sounds that echoed all around me,_  
_I caught a glimpse of in the night._  
_But now, now I ve lost everything,_  
_I give to you my soul._  
_The meaning of all that I believed before _  
_Escapes me in this world of none, no thing, no one._

_And I would search everywhere _  
_Just to hear your call,_  
_And walk upon stranger roads than this one _  
_a world I used to know before._  
_For now I've lost everything,_  
_I give to you my soul._  
_The meaning of all that I believed before _  
_Escapes me in this world of none,_  
_I miss you more."_

We reached the crescendo at the climax of the track, and the lights went wild - the instrumental coda was (and still is) my favourite part of the song - the drums complementing my synth-driven notes. To conclude the song, there was a slow drum fill, followed by an even slower keyboard crescendo of the final chords, sustained for several seconds before finally fading into silence, accompanied by cymbals rolling, and the lights going up. There were raucous applauses. I bowed, thanked the audience and sat back at the table.

"That was... beautiful, Sweevo." Nina was touched.  
"I'm glad you liked it." I gave her a hug. She didn't seem to flinch.  
"Now, then..."  
"...about that million-pound job? I'll tell you all about it."

**THE END**

Note: I'll write the million-pound job story when I have time :) In the meantime, please read and review.


End file.
